


She Used to Be Mine

by Mattie24601



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie24601/pseuds/Mattie24601
Summary: Root and Shaw celebrating various LGBT events. With occasional 100 characters making an appearance.





	1. Spirit Day

**Author's Note:**

> Root and Shaw celebrate Spirit Day.

Root was the one who pushed them to do things. She was the one who told Shaw about Spirit Day. But once Shaw knew of it she was the one finding all the purple in the house. Root had heard about Spirit Day from the machine who knew about their relationship. She had looked into it more and she thought that she would inform Shaw. The following week Shaw looked through their closets and if she had the chance, shops, for purple clothes for her and Root to wear. It surprised Root but she wasn’t going to oppose it. As Root did her research she learned about the significance of the day. She had been bullied as a child but it was more for her interest in computers more than people. It had gotten worse after Hanna disappeared. Hanna had been her protector, she had understood Root. Shaw had also been bullied for her anti-social behavior. They both wanted to protect younger kids like them, Root more openly. Neither of the had come out until they were adults. But since getting together they had heard more than their fair share slurs and inappropriate comments.

When they showed up to the subway on that Thursday each wearing a purple shirt they got looks from both Harold and Reese. Root was wearing one that said “Be Different” while Shaw’s proclaimed “Be Yourself”, on the way from their apartment to the station they got quite a few looks too.

“Ms. Groves and Ms. Shaw, may I inquire as to why you are wearing those shirts,” Finch asked them when they walked in.

“Harry, I thought She would have told you. She informed me about a week ago that today is Spirit Day,” Root informed him, “Sameen and I are taking a stand against bullying.”

Once they had filled the boys in about Spirit Day, Finch informed them that they had no new numbers to take care of. Reese and Fusco were already working them. That had taken up the better part of their morning so they headed down to the Brooklyn Ice Cream factory to get ice cream and then they walked to Washington Square to people watch, something they were both pretty good at by this point. They had noticed a couple other people wearing purple but no one really said anything to them so they didn’t say anything to anyone else. Bear was curled up at their feet sleeping until a bird landed on his head. He lifted his head which scared the bird which he then started barking at.

Later that night after they had dropped Bear off with Finch they went to a gay bar. They were still in their shirts and they noticed that there were many other people at the bar also wearing purple. While Shaw didn’t normally show any affection for Root unless they were alone she did grab Root’s hand so that others would know that they were together. That didn’t stop all the annoying straight guys in the bar from trying to hit on both of them, boasting to them how they could “turn them straight.” Root and Shaw both scared them off fairly quickly, Root would give them their own very personal information and Shaw would just glare at them until they got uncomfortable.

“Hey, mind if I join you,” a deep voice from behind them said.

 

“This is getting old, I swear...” Shaw growled as she turned around to tell him off. “Zoe, what are you doing here.”

“Aside from messing with you, what does it look like? I’m trying to get a date.”

“I see you’re wearing purple too,” Root commented. While Zoe wasn’t wearing a shirt like theirs she did have a purple shirt and light purple eyeshadow. 

“Yeah, I thought that I should show my support. Where did you guys get those shirts they’re pretty cool.”

“I don’t remember exactly we bought them online,” Root told her, in actuality, the machine had sent them the shirts. They had just filled in the blanks on the shirts. Eventually they had found someone that Zoe had deemed date worthy, a mechanic named Raven. They hadn’t really noticed her at first because she was sitting alone in a corner. Root had gone over to talk to her and they started talking about machinery and Zoe and Shaw had made their way over to them. Zoe had started talking to her as well and the other two had left them alone.

The bar they were at wasn’t that far from their apartment so they had walked there. When they were walking back home they were stopped by a teen girl. “Thank you. I wish I could be as open as you guys are.”

“We weren’t always so open either. I don’t think either of us came out until after high school, so stay strong,” Root told her.

“Thank you again, it’s just cool to see other people so open about it.”

“I’m glad we can offer some support for you. Maybe we’ll see you again.” And with that they started walking home again. Root turned to Shaw, “Isn’t cool that other people look up to us.”

“I dunno, it’s weird. I don’t want strangers thanking me, I don’t like people.” The finally got home and noticed that Finch had dropped Bear off while they were out. He must have been out with Grace. “Hey Root, do you want to do this again next year. Maybe we could involve Gen in it next year. She should be home then.”

“I think that’s a good idea. She would like that. You could show her that you still have the medal, that you didn’t sell it on eBay.” Gen was still at boarding school, but she came home for weekends sometimes and they were hoping that she could come home that weekend but she had too much school work to get caught up on. Bear had curled up at the foot of their bed and was patiently waiting for them to get into bed. They slept in their purple shirts along with pj shorts, Shaw had curled against Root in the front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To learn more about Spirit Day visit www.glaad.org. The shirts that they wear are part of ABC's #ChooseKindness, I don't know if you can actually get them anywhere.


	2. Pride Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Shaw celebrate San Francisco Pride while finishing a mission.

Root and Shaw were in San Francisco following a number. From what Harold had told them she was a science teacher at San Francisco High School and she had a rather obsessed ex. Even with that information they didn’t know yet whether she was the victim or the perpetrator.

 

This wasn’t the first time they had dealt with things like this before. But they were farther away from New York this time around. Harold found them an apartment in the same complex as Natalya, their number, and he let them bring Bear as a part of their cover. They were undercover as a computer science teacher and a retired marine.

 

School had just gotten out, Root was teaching summer school with Natalya and Shaw would be teaching a self defense class at the school. Root spent the first week or so getting to know Natalya and reporting back to Harold. So far all she had was that Natalya didn’t open up very easily. She sort of pushed her to Shaw to see if she could get Natalya to open up to her, neither of them opened up very easily. Shaw didn’t really mind but she was curious as to how Root was able to get the science teacher to talk to a volunteer. They didn’t interact very much but Root must have said something to get the other woman’s attention onto her. Shaw got a little bit more but not much. She did invite her to their apartment for dinner one night if she was interested.

 

The next week Natalya came over and Harold had gotten more information from digging into her past. From what he had found she was looking more like the perpetrator and less like the victim. Her ex, Jordan Andrews, had come knocking on her door more than once after the break up but Natalya had taken more drastic measures than she needed to. Natalya had also been following Jordan, she seemed to be stalking Jordan more than Jordan was stalking her. She was keeping tabs on Jordan after Jordan had stopped interacting with her. Natalya seemed to be sending threatening messages to Jordan, and the content made it seem like Jordan could be the one in trouble.

 

While Shaw tried to get more information from Natalya, Root went looking for Jordan, luckily for her Jordan didn’t live too far away. “Hello, Dr. Andrews, I’m Detective Warren, we have reason to believe that you are in danger,” Root said knocking on the door. “We’ve received information that Natalya Robinson has been sending you threatening emails. May I come in?” She told Jordan when the door was opened. 

 

“Natalya, I haven’t talked to her in months but yeah, she’s been sending me weird messages, I don’t know why.” 

 

“Really, we saw that you had been following her and sending her messages as well.”

 

“We had a clean break, I haven’t had any reason to talk to her. I don’t know who has been sending her the messages, and I only checked on her after we broke up because she seemed upset.”

 

“Okay, well thank you for that information, we’ll see how we can protect you, while trying to trace down the sender.” Root told Jordan as she left the apartment. Once she got back the apartment she was sharing with Shaw she got in touch with Harold.

 

“Harry, did you hear what Jordan said. It sounds like Samaritan wants Jordan taken out.”

 

“I fear you may be right Ms. Groves. Dr. Andrews seems to be in grave danger. The messages were signed by Dr. Andrews but that can be forged.”

 

“So Finch, you’re saying that Samaritan wants to take out a Doctor, why would they do that?” Shaw inquired.

 

“Dr. Andrews must have seen something to do with Samaritan.”

 

About a week later they figured out what Jordan had seen. A Samaritan operative killing someone in an alley, they figured that they could get someone to do their dirty work and get a potential new asset. The two were able to convince Natalya that Jordan wasn’t the one sending her messages and take out a couple more Samaritan operatives in the meantime.

 

“Shaw, it’s pride weekend, we are in one of the most prideful cities in the country. Let’s go see the parade.” So that’s how Root and Shaw ended up sitting by a barrier on Market St. at 9 A.M. Root was more than surprised when Shaw agreed to come with her. Root was wearing her purple shirt from Spirit Day, but Shaw just wore her usual black on black. Root had some face paint on and Shaw begrudgingly had the bi flag on her cheek, Root was very proud of it because she had gotten the compact sociopath to sit still for it and actually agree to it. Bear was sitting at their feet when suddenly he sat up and almost pulled Shaw out of her seat.

 

Shaw looked up to see Raven and Zoe approaching them which is what caught Bear’s attention. “What are you guys doing here?” Shaw asked once she got a hold on Bear and walked over to the two women.

 

“We heard that you were in San Francisco and I knew that Root wouldn’t miss this opportunity, I figured that we should come find you,” Zoe told her. “We got here about half an hour ago, I wasn’t sure we were going to find you guys at all but there aren’t many people here right now.” Raven didn’t really say much to Shaw, she kinda stayed by Zoe until she saw Root then they started talking about machines and robotics, the other two didn’t really understand what they were going on about.

 

Once the parade started they noticed all the different parts of it. There were the Irish, nobody was really sure what that was about, the fire and police departments, and people wearing purple. Many people were sitting on top of bus waiting areas to get a better look at what was happening. They were lucky to have gotten there early to be able get to see it fairly well. Various buildings around the city were also decorating their windows for the weekend and some of the flagpoles on Market St and rainbow flags on them. Even if they weren’t in San Francisco for Pride Weekend it was a nice end to the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only ever been to San Francisco's pride, it was unintentional, I was in San Francisco for something else and it happened to be pride. I bought a rainbow flag, and it was really fun.


	3. Day of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Shaw celebrate Day of Silence, Raven is their number.

The Machine had told Root about Day of Silence around the time She told her about Spirit Day. She had looked into it a little more since then but she had forgotten about it until recently. The Machine had reminded her again and she told Shaw about it and asked her what she thought.

 

“You, not talking for a whole day, I don’t think you can do it but I do understand why you want to. Does She know what this means yet?” Shaw had barely finished asking her question when she got a text.

 

_Analog Interface will have no communication with me for 24 hours. After 24 hour period Analog Interface will resume communication. ___

 

Shaw was impressed, if the only other thing Root loved (yes she was willing to admit that Root loved that Machine as much as she loved Shaw) was willing to cut of communication with her for a whole day maybe she could do it too then. Shaw understood the basis of the day, don’t speak for a day to symbolize the people in the LGBT community who can’t speak for themselves, either because they have been silenced or for their own safety. Shaw was willing to do it, if not only Root, then for the kids who don’t have a voice in their community. Even though she didn’t really do feelings, she remembered what the girl had said to them on Spirit Day, she would do this for them.

 

On the actual day, Root found a small loop hole, while she wasn’t talking she communicated with Shaw through morse code. She couldn’t go a whole day with no flirting or innuendos, that was just crazy. Neither of them had told Harold or John that they were doing this and they got strange looks from the men when neither of them picked up the phone when it was ringing in the subway station considering they were both closer to it than either Reese or Finch. Root tapped out a message to Shaw when Harold went over to answer the phone, she had asked the Machine not to tell the boys about what was going on, she wanted to see how long it would take them to either ask or give up on trying to figure it out or ask the Machine at which point She would tell them.

 

“We have a new number,” Harold said as he ventured over to the books to find the number and then to his computer to look up the number. “The Machine requests that Ms. Groves and Ms. Shaw do not engage in this number due to a personal connection.”

 

Root had gone over to his computer to look over his shoulder to see whose number it was that would cause Her to not want them there even today. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw the name which caused Shaw to come over and investigate. Isn’t that the Raven that Zoe’s dating? Shaw tapped out on Root’s palm.

 

_I think so, I have to disagree with Her on this one. We have to help her and Zoe. ___

 

_I have to agree with the omnipresent God, we don’t know that she’s the victim, she could be the perp and we’d be trying to help her. ___

 

_Nope sorry Sweetie, I’m helping her. Root took off after that but kissed Shaw before she left. Root knew that Zoe would be extremely hurt if anything happened to Raven, it had only been 6 months but they had gotten pretty close. Especially if she knew that Root or Shaw could have done something to help Raven. ___

 

_Root this is a bad idea we don’t know if Raven in the victim or the perpetrator. _The Machine told Root through her cochlear implant, knowing full well that Root wouldn’t answer Her. Root knew She was probably right but this was Raven. She couldn’t let both her and Zoe down, Raven understood her like nobody besides Hanna really had, even Shaw. She understood her fascination with computers because she felt the same way about other machines and cars and Shaw didn’t really get that. If it turned out that Raven was in fact the perp she would do what she had to but she had to give Raven the benefit of the doubt.__

 

She finally got to the location that the Machine reluctantly gave her. It was a well known corporation run by a young woman who had taken over the company when she was only 16. She had unified 12 companies together as one in the 5 years she’d been running it. As Root got closer to the building she realized that she was going to have a hard time communicating with Raven but she figured that Raven would probably know morse code due to her work with computers and mechanics. Root scaled the building and found a window on the roof to look through. She saw Raven being cornered by a large man holding a knife to her throat. Root found in her wallet one of her more thorough aliases, Alice Ginsburg, an officer for the NYPD. She quickly scaled down the building and flashed the ID to any security in the main lobby before finding the office where she had spotted Raven with the Machine’s help. 

 

_Well, Day of Silence isn’t going to last all day _, Root thought to herself as she opened the door. “Hands up, NYPD,” Root said as she entered the room. “We got a call about a potentially dangerous situation involving an employee.”__

 

*5 minutes earlier*  
Raven was close to tears. “Please, I don’t understand,” she was pleading with the man holding a knife to her throat.

 

“Going after Zoe would have been a direct attack on Arkadia, but with you I can make it seem like you were going to kill Lexa, I can plant poison on you and no one will ever know. Why would Zoe try to kill the commander of the very company that she’s trying to merge with but you, it will look like a jealous lover trying to keep her girlfriend from leaving her.” It was then that Root broke into the room. There was no way for Gustus to deny what was happening. 

 

Shaw and everyone else had made their way to the office building including Zoe who had rushed to Raven as soon as she saw her. Root was still with her when Zoe did so and Zoe thanked her saving Raven.

 

"I guess you were right," Shaw said, "that doesn't mean that you can just go and do whatever you want though. She's not always going to be able to save you."

**Author's Note:**

> To learn more about Spirit Day visit www.glaad.org. The shirts that they wear are part of ABC's #ChooseKindness, I don't know if you can actually get them anywhere.


End file.
